


In love with a pirate.

by Romance_Fan



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romance_Fan/pseuds/Romance_Fan
Summary: This is the tale of how a young Claire Hawkins goes on an adventure to discover the lost treasure of the infamous Captain Nathaniel Flint. But, through the hustle and bustle of this crazy journey, she finds a treasure she didn't know she was looking for.This story closely follows the movie.





	1. Where it all began

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters or places in this story. They all belong to Disney. Except for Claire of course. :)

# Where it all began

Thousands of feet in the air, with the wind blowing through her hair, 18 year old Claire closed her eyes as she began to fall...free fall. This was freedom...this was bliss. A grin tugged at the corners of her mouth as she picked up speed, plummeting towards the floor. Seconds from the ground, she stomped her heel on a little button that started the thrusters on her solarsurfer, causing her to fly forward and avoid what seemed to be certain death. "WWOOHOO!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Solar-surfing was her escape from all her problems, sadly, it didn't last forever. She didn't get to do it as often as she would like, her mom owned a bed and breakfast, and kept her busy at the inn...but she did it every spare second she had.  
Claire noticed how much time had passed, and noted that the school assembally would be over by now. "All good things must come to an end at some point." She muttered. She was on her way back to school when she heard an all to familiar siren behind her. *WOOP-WOOP* "Oh great..." She muttered under her breath.  
Back at the Benbow inn, Claire's mother, Sarah, was running all over the place trying to tend to the customers. "Oh Mrs. Hawkins!" An old lady, of an octopus-humanoid species was impatiently waving her cup at Sarah. "I know, refill on the perp juice, coming right up ms. Dunwoodie." She assured as she carried trays of food to a table. "There we go, that's four powdered sphere-oids, two lunar eclipses, and it's a big bowl of Zerelian jelly worms for the big boy...enjoy." She then made her way over to Delbert Doppler, an old family friend. Delbert was an astrophysisist, looking the part with his round glasses and ascot, and was of the "canine" species. "Sorry Delbert, ugh, it's been a madhouse here all morning." She apologized as she placed his favorite breakfast down infront of him. "No problem Sarah. Ah my alponian chowder with the extra celara seed...mmmm, yum!" After a moment, Delbert started a conversation. "So uh, how's Claire doing?" "Much better...I know she had some rough spots earlier this year, but I really think she's starting to turn a corner."  
As soon as she finished saying that, the inn door burst open to reveal Claire with an ashamed look on her face, and a robo-cop on each side of her. In an electronic voice, the robo-cop pushed Claire inside and said, "Mrs. Hawkins..." "CLAIRE!" Delbert covered his face in embarassment for Sarah. "Ooh, wrong turn." "...We apprehended your daughter operating a solar vehicle around the mines during school hours. An act of truancy and tresspassing." The other robo-cop continued. "Moving violation- 6-2-4, section fifteen, paragraph...um.." Claire sighed as she had heard this a thousand times and knew the answer. "three." In an irritated voice the robo-cop said, "Thank-you...as you are aware ma'am, this constitutes a violation of her probation." "Yes, I-uh, yes." "We have impounded her vehicle, any more slip-ups will result in a one-way ticket to Juvenile hall." "Kiddie hoosegow." "The slammo." "Thank you officers..." Sarah shot a look at Claire. "...it won't happen again." "We see her type all the time ma'am...wrong choice-ers." "Dead enders." "Losers...you take care now." "Let's motor."  
"Claire, I. have. had it. Do you want to go to Juvenile Hall? Is that it?" Claire avoids eye contact with her mother, and walks away to start taking care of the dishes on the tables. "Claire....Claire, look at me. It's been hard enough keeping this place afloat by myself without you..." Claire interrupted her. "Mom, it's no big deal...there was an assembally and there was nobody around the mine...those cops just won't get off my..." She stopped when she saw the look that her mom gave her. "...forget it." "Oh Mrs. Hawkins! My JUUIICE!" Ms. Dunwoodie cut in. "Yes, I'll be right there Ms. Dunwoodie...Claire, I just don't want to see you throw away your entire future." "Heh, what future?" She says to herself.  
Later that night, despite the light rain storm, Claire did what she always does when she's stressed beyond belief...she sat on the roof. She could always hear her mom and Delbert talking through the window, and she listened as she bounced rocks off the roof. "I really don't know how you manage it Sarah...trying to run a business while raising a mess...mess...miss. A miss like Claire." "Manage? I'm at the end of my rope. Ever since her father left, well...Claire's just never recovered. And you know how smart she is...she built her first solar-surfer when she was eight! And yet, she is failing at school, she is constantly in trouble, and when I talk to her...she's like a stranger to me. I just-i don't know Delbert, i've tried everything..." Claire's attention was directed elsewhere when she heard the sound of a ship engine sputtering. She looked up to see a one-man spaceship crash land on the port infront of the inn. Concerned, she slid off the roof and ran over to see if whoever was inside was okay. "Hey! Are-are you alright in there?!" Claire jumped back, startled, when out of nowhere, a reptilian clawed hand smacked up against the window. Before she knew what happened, Claire felt the hand wrap around the collar of her shirt. In a raspy voice, the old reptile spoke to her. "He's a-comin'! Can ya' hear him?" He got closer. "Those gears and gyros clickin' and whirrin'...like the devil himself!" "Hit your head there pretty hard, didn't you?" The old reptile backed up and picked up a small chest, holding it close. "He's after me chest...that fiendish cyborg and his band of cutthroats. But they'll have to pry it...from old Billy Bones' cold, dead fingers 'afore I--arg! Bones fell into a coughing fit, holding his throat because of the pain, but never letting go of his small chest. "Oh my--uh...come on, give me your arm." Claire went beside the old man, placing his arm around her shoulders, giving herself as support for the ill reptile as they headed towards the Benbow inn. "That's it." She encouraged. "Good lass." He coughed. "Mom's gonna love this." She muttered to herself as they truged through the now heavy rain.  
Sarah looked at the heavy thunder storm, and switched the holo-curtains to a sunny meadow, to hide the storm. "Thanks for listening Delbert..." She sat down at the table with a huge sigh, placing her hand to her forehead. "...it helps." Delbert, noticing how distressed Sarah was, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be okay...you'll see." "I keep dreaming that one day I'll open that door..." She picked up the locket around her neck and opened it, revealing a holograph slideshow of Claire at different ages, happy and innocent. "...and there she'll be, just the way she was...a smiling, happy little girl, holding a new pet....and begging me to let her keep it." Delbert, ready to leave, opened the door to the inn. Thunder sounded and lightning striked, lighting up the shadow in the doorway. Sarah was shocked to see Claire, pretty much carrying someone. "CLAIRE SERENITY HAWKINS! What in..." Claire stepped into the inn, and gently placed bones on the ground. "Mom! He's hurt...bad." With fading breaths, Billy pointed to the gold chest. "Me chest, lass." Claire pushed it into his shakey, outstretched hand, and watched as he put in a code to open it. "He'll be comin' soon...can't let them find this!" He said as he pulled out something round covered in cloth. "Whose coming?" Claire asked. Billy pulled her down to him, placed the orb in her hands, and whispered in her ear. "The Cyborg...*gasp of air* Beware the cyborg..." His dying words.  
Before anyone could grasp what just happened, they were interrupted by the sound of an engine, and a bright spotlight shining through the window. Claire hopped up and slightly opened the shutters to the window, peeking out to see dark figures, covered by the night-time darkness, moving towards the inn. "QUICK! We gotta go!" She shouts, grabbing her mom by the arm and pulling her upstairs. Delbert, who was still standing by the door, finally saw the urgency of the situation when he was almost hit by a laser that shot through the door. "I believe I'm with Claire on this one!" He shouts as he sprints up the stairs behind them. He goes straight to the window, pushing it open to see if his pet was still there. "Delilah! Hallelujah! Delilah was a sweet little thing that pulled Delbert's coach. "Stay! Don't move!" He instructed. "Where is it!" Claire could hear the angry men downstairs, and saw the flames starting to climb the walls. "FIND IT!" She saw the shadows with guns coming upstairs, that was her cue to leave. "She saw Delbert and Sarah being a bit skidish about jumping. "Don't worry Sarah..." He said climbing onto the windowsill. "...I'm an expert in the laws of physical science. On the count of three...One-" "Three!" Claire shouted as she jumped out the window, taking Delbert and Sarah with her. They landed in Delbert's coach perfectly. "GO DELILAH, GO!" And like that, they were off and headed towards Delbert's mansion. Claire watched her mom as she stared back in horror, at everything they've ever known became engulfed in the flames. She of course blamed herself for everything that just happened. Feeling guilty, she looked down, and saw the orb in her hand. She had kind of forgotten about it during that whole mess. Now was as good a time as any to see what was worth all that trouble. She pulled the cloth off of the ball, and was intrigued at what she was holding...a gold sphere with strange markings in it.  
"I just spoke with the constabulary, those blaggard pirates have fled without a trace. I'm sorry, Sarah. I'm afraid the old Benbow inn has burned to the ground." Claire wanted to comfort her devestated mom, but she didn't even know what to say. "Ahem. Well, certainly a lot of trouble over that odd little sphere. Those markings baffle me..." Claire went over to the sphere, picked it up, and started to mess with it, hitting buttons and twisting different sections of it. "...unlike anything I've ever encountered.." The sphere started to beep and whir. "...even with my vast experience and superior intellect, it would take me years to unlock its--hey!" Delbert was interrupted when the sphere opened up, releasing millions of small green lights that flew around them, forming a huge hologaphic map of the entire etherium. "Why, it's a map!" he shouted as he ran into the middle of it. "Wait. Wait, wait, wait! This is us," He stated pointing to a small planet. "the planet Montressor." As soon as he touched it, the entire map began to shift through the etherium. Delbert was like a kid in a candy shop. "*Gasp* That's the magenellic cloud! Whoo! The coral galaxy! That's the cygnus cross! And that's the Kerian abyss!" The map then slowed to a stop when it came to a large planet with two crossing rings around it. "Wait, what's this? What's this? Why, it's-it's-" Claire stared up at the planet in astonishment. "Treasure planet..." Delbert was just as shocked as Claire. "No!" "That's treasure planet!" "Flint's trove? The loot of a thousand worlds?!" Delbert said. "Do you know what this means?" Claire looked at the sphere in her hands and grinned. "It means that all that treasure is only a boat-ride away." "Whoever brings it back would hold an eternal place atop the pantheon of explorers. He's be able to experience-" Claire shut the orb, causing the entire holo-map to suddenly disappear from before them. "Whoo! What just happened?" He yelped, somewhat startled by the sudden movement. Claire rushed over to Sarah. ""Mom! This is it...this is the answer to all our problems!" "Claire, there is absolutely no way-" "Don't you remember, all those stories?" "That's all they were, stories!" "With all that treasure, we could rebuild the Benbow a hundred times over!" "Well, this is--it's just--oh my. Delbert, would you please explain how ridiculous this is?" "It's totally perposterous...you're a young lady, traversing the entire galaxy alone...it's dangerous." "Now at last, we hear some sense!" Claire rolled her eyes. "That's why i'm going with you!" He says as he grabs a bag to pack his things. "DELBERT!" "I'll use my savings to finance the expedition. I'll commission a ship, hire a captain and crew." "You're not serious." "All my life i've been waiting for an opportunity like this...and here it is screaming..." He put his bag on the ground and started doing a corny dance. "...GO, DELBERT! GO, DELBERT!" "Okay, OKAY! You're both grounded! *sigh*" "Mom...look. I know that I keep messing everything up, and I know.....that I let you down..." Claire looked at the ground and closed her eyes for a moment, remembering everything that she put her mom through. "...But, this is my chance to make it up to you...I'm gonna set things right." "Ahem...um..Sarah. If I may?" Delbert said, as he gestured for Sarah to come over to him, so they could talk in private. "You said yourself, you've tried everything. There are much worse remedies, than a few character-building months in space." "Are you saying this because it's the right thing..." She gave hi a teasing grin. ""...or because YOU really want to go?" "I really, really, really, REALLY want to go....and it's the right thing." Sarah walked over to her daughter, and looked into her eyes. "Claire....I don't wanna lose you." She consoled, caressing her face. "Mom, you won't...I'll make you proud." She grinned. "We'll begin preparations immediately. Claire, before you know it...we'll be off to the space port." He said, pointing to the cresent moon in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the story! Please let me know what you think. Also, any and all constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated!


	2. A new adventure

The space port was huge, bigger than Claire ever imagined. Ships of every shape and size surrounded them, as well as drones, manta-birds, and aliens of every species...it was amazing. She looked around, taking in the sights, but was brought back to reality when she heard Delbert and his clanking metal space suit. "Claire! Oh. Claire! Wait for me!" Claire chuckled and rolled her eyes, picturing him in that stupid space suit. Delbert came up next to Claire, nudging her on the shoulder playfully. "Well, Claire, this should be a wonderful opportunity for the two of us to get to know one another. You know what they say, familiarity breeds, um...well, contempt, but in our case-" Claire shook her head at his rammbling. "Let's go find the ship Delbert." "Second berth on your right." "You can't miss it." "Great! Thank you." She waved goodbye to the two sailors. Delbert came around the corner, walking away from some laughing sailors. "It's the suit isn't it? I never should have listened to that pushy, two headed sales-woman....this one said it fit, that one said it was my color. I didn't know what to do...I get so flustered..." They came to an abrupt stop when they saw a huge ship. Ooh! Claire! This is our ship, The RLS Legacy!" "Woah.."  
Claire was beyond words when she stepped aboard the gigantic ship, she just gazed in awe as she examined the masts and sails. Delbert came aboard, and approached a large, built, rock-like man. "Good morning, Captain! Everything shipshape?" He saluted. Then in a low, gravel-y voice, he responded, "Shipshape it is, sir, but i'm not the Captain. The Captain's aloft." He stated, pointing his hand in the general direction of the upper masts. They look up and see a feline woman running along the yards of the main mast, and parquor jumping down to the deck. Claire was surprised, but filled with glee...seeing a female Captain was something she never expected. The Captain walked up to her first mate, with a serious look on her face. In her british accent, "Mr. Arrow, I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern, and, as usual, it's...spot on..." She smiled. "Can you get nothing wrong?" Mr. Arrow took off his haat and bowed. "You flatter me, Captain." She walked over, looking at Delbert's strange suit. "Ah, Doctor Doppler, I presume?" "Uh--um--yes, I-" She leaned in close and banged on the window of his helmet. "Hello! Can you hear me?" Delber then swatted away her hands. "Yes, I can! Stop that banging!" "If I may, Doctor, this works so much better..." She grabbed a little power generator on the belly of his suit and rotated it 180 degrees. "...when it's right-way up and plugged in." She turned him around and plugged a cord into the back of his suit, electricuting him a little. "Lovely, there you go." Mildly apalled, Delbert unplugged himself and shot around to face the Captain. "If you don't mind! I can manage my own plugging!" Not taking him seriously, She grabbed his hand and shook it, introducing herself. "I'm Captain Amelia, late of a few run-ins with the Protean Armada. Nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars." She then moved and stood next to Mr. Arrow. "You've met my first officer, Mr. Arrow. Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave, and true." He tried to hide his blushing. "Please, Captain." "Oh, shut up, Arrow, you know I don't mean a word of it." She teased. Delbert stepped in. "Ahem, excuse me, I have to interrupt this lovely banter, but may I introduce to you, Claire Hawkins. Claire, you see, is the girl who found the treasure--" Amelia had her ears pinned back and was glaring at Delbert while holding his face, so he couldn't talk. "Doctor, please! I'd like a word with you in my stateroom."   
After they were all in the stateroom, Amelia shut and locked the door. "Doctor, to muse and babble about a treasure map...in front of...this..particular crew, demonstrates a level of ineptitude, that borders on the imbecilic. And I mean that in a very caring way." "Imbecilic, did you say? Foolishness, I'v-" "May I see the map please?" She cuts in. Reluctant, Claire looks at Delbert, who has an annoyed look on his face, but gestures to give it to her. She tosses Amelia the map, avoiding eye contact. "Hmmm...Fascinating!" She says, examining the orb. She then walked over to a cupboard, opened it, and locked the orb in a chest, before locking the cupboard doors. "Ms. Hawkins, in the future, you are to address me as 'Captain' or 'Ma'am'. Is that clear?" Claire sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, ma'am." "That'll do. This must be kept under lock and key when not in use. And, Doctor, again...with the greatest possible respect...Zip your howling screamer." "Captain, I can assure you-" She sat down at her desk. "Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible...I. Don't. much care. for this crew...YOU hired. They're...How did I describe them, Arrow? I said something rather good this morning before coffee." "A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots, ma'am." "She smirked upon remembering her insult. "There you go--poetry." Delbert quickly became defensive. "Now see here--" "Doctor, I'd love to chat--tea, cake, the whole shebang--but, I have a ship to launch..." She looked at his ridiculous outfit again. "...and you have your outfit to buff up. Mr. Arrow, please escort these two neophytes down to the galley, straight-away. Young Hawkins will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver." Claire's eyes became wide with disbelief and irritation. 'Great!' She thought to herself, 'I leave the inn, just to be thrown into another one!' Just as she was about to leave, Claire was stopped by the Captain. "Actually, Ms. Hawkins, I need a word with you." Claire turned to face her. "As I'm sure you're aware, being a female amoung a ship of..men, can be quite dangerous. So, as a precaution, you will not be sleeping in the quarters with the rest of the crew, I have set up a room for you, just next to mine." Claire untensed her muscles. "Oh, um...thank you, ma'am." She whispered, as she turned to leave. "Also, should you wish to bathe, or need any...feminine supplies...you are more than welcome to come to me. You have full access to my stateroom, should anything happen, you have my permission to enter freely." Amelia nodded, dismissing Claire.  
Claire and Delbert went down the stairs to the galley, Delbert stompped, while Claire kind of sulked. "That woman!-That...Feline! Who does she think is working for whom?!" He shouted, outraged at what had just happened. "It's my map! And she's got me bussing tables!" While Claire was greatful for the Captain's kindness towards her, the last thing she wanted to do was spend the time she had on this ship cleaning up after people! Her thoughts of irritation were put to a stop when Mr. Arrow placed one hand on Claire's shoulder and the other on Delbert's. "I'll not tolerate a cross word about our Captain! There's no finer officer in this, or any galaxy." He glared, pushing the two further into the kitchen. Claire looked up when she heard a whistling coming from the kitchen. Mr. Arrow's voice boomed through the galley. "Mr. Silver!" With a bit of an accent, the large man stopped his cooking, and said "Why, Mr. Arrow, sir. Bringin' such fine lookin' distinguished folk to grace me humble galley. Had I known, I'd a tucked in me shirt." He chuckled, taking a bow and then tucking his shirt and apron into his pants. When he turned his body, Claire noticed that most of the right side of his body had been replaced by metal. She stared at his metal leg, arm, ear, and then reached his golden eye. "*Gasp* A cyborg." She whispered. 'What are the odds, that this cyborg is the one that Billy warned me about?' She asked herself. Despite the chances being low, Claire decided to remain cautious about him. "May I introduce Dr. Doppler, the financier of our voyage." Mr. Arrow introduced. Silver couldn't help but grin when he saw what Delbert was wearing. His cyborg eye opened up as he began to scan the Doctor with a laser. "LOVE the outfit doc." Delbert, who was clearly uncomfortable, covered himself, and pulled a somewhat amused Claire infront of him, blocking the laser with her. "Well, thank you. Um...love the eye. Um...this young lass is Claire Hawkins." He pushed her forward. Silver stepped forward, placing his cyborg hand out for her to shake. "C-ster! Uh.." He pulled his hand back when he realized it was a variety of sharp kitchen tools. He switched it to his hand and tried again. Claire just stared at his huge hand and wondered what had happened to turn him into a cyborg. Silver left and walked over to the counter and began to cook again. "Aw, now don't be too put off by this hunk-o-hardware..." He said, as he pulled some shrimp-like creatures out and started to cut them with his cyborg hand, which had turned into a pair of kitchen scissors. He then tossed them into a pan, and brought out an assortment of vegetables and turned his hand into a large knife. He was chopping the veggies with one hand and pushing them to the knife with the other. When he reached his flesh hand, he stuck it into his sleeve and made it look like he had cut it off. Lifting it up so Claire could see his missing hand, he gave a shocked face and looked at his hand. "WOAH!" He said. Then he slipped his hand back out, and glanced at Claire to see her reaction. He grinned when he saw her trying not to smile while her wide eyes stared at his hand. He switched his hand to a tool with multiple little grabbers on it, and tossed three alien eggs into them, then continued to crack them all and place them into the pan. "These gears have been tough gettin' used to, but they do come in mighty handy from time to time." He then placed the pan over his cyborg arm, which turned into a torch, and heated the mixture as he walked over to large, round stove in the middle of the room. He dumped the pan into a pot on the stove and seasoned it. He was so quick, it was captivating to watch him cook. Silver grabbed a spoonfull of the food and tasted, then, satisfied with his results, dished up two bowls and brought them to Delbert and Claire. "There, now, have a taste of me famous bonzabeast stew." Delbert lapped up a bit of the stew and his face lit up. "MMM! Delightfully tangy, yet robust." "Old family recipe." Just as he was about to have another taste, an eyeball floated to the top of his bowl. "AAHH!" "Infact, that was part of the old family!" Silver burst out into laughter upon seeing the doctors face. He placed his cyborg arm around the Doctors shoulder and picked up the eyeball, placing it in his mouth. "I'm just kiddin', doc. I'm nothin' if I ain't a kidder." He nudged Claire in a playful way. When he saw that she hadn't touched her stew, he gently pushed the bowl closer to her face. "Go on, C-ster. have a swig." He encouraged. Right as she was about to take a spoonful, she noticed her spoon starting to form a mouth. Next thing she knew, her spoon, which was now turning pink, ate her stew. It then changed from a spoon to a floating pink blob with two eyes. Silver had a slight tone to his voice. "Morph! You jiggle-headed blob of mischief!" As Silver was saying this, Claire watched as the blob became a straw and sucked up the rest of her stew. "So that's where you was hiding!" Morph was sitting in the bottom of the bowl, looking fat and happy. [chattering...belch]. Claire was intrigued by the blob laying in her stew bowl. "Ha...wha..what is that thing?" She asked. Morph then flew up and Claire gently poked him, causing him to break into a bunch of small pink spheres. He then came back together, changing himself to look like her. "What is that thing?" He mimicked. "He's..a morph. I rescued the little shape-shifter on Proteus one." Morph buzzed over to Silver, and cuddled up against his cheek, in which Silver did the same. "Aw, he took a shine to me. We've been together ever since."  
Arrow turned to Delbert. "We are about to get underway, would you like to observe the launch, Doctor?" Delbert's ears perked up. "Would I? Does an active galactic necleus have superlumial jets?" Everyone looked at him like he sprouted a second head. "I'll follow you." He said. Claire was about to head up when she was stopped by the first mate. "Ms. Hawkins will stay here, in your charge, Mr. Silver." Silver spat out the stew he was eating, and coughed a little. "Beggin' your pardon, sir, but-" "Captain's orders! See to it the new cabin girl is kept busy." Claire and Silver both started to complain to Mr. Arrow. "Oh, but-no--but-I mean-" "You can't just-" "The lass-" As Mr. Arrow disappeared up the stairs, Silver and Claire both put a hand to their faces in irritation. "So, Captain's put you with me, eh?" "I guess." "Well, who be a humble cyborg to argue with a Captain?" Silver momentarily pushed up his sleeve, revealing his huge bicep, before it slipped back down. Claire gaped at his muscle, and tried to hide her blush, refocusing herself. "So, you must travel a lot, ever been to Montressor?" "Mmm..can't says I have, C-ster." She watched him cautiously as he continued to cook. "Just before I left, there was this old salamander, looking for a cyborg buddy of his...Billy Bones." "Bones? Boonness? Mmm-mmm, t'ain't ringin' any bells. Must have been a different cyborg. There's a slew o' cyborgs, roamin' this port. [Whistle on deck] "Prepare to cast off." Mr. Arrow shouted from the deck. "Eh, off with ya, lass, and watch the launch. There'll be plenty work a-waitin' for ya afterwards." He gently pushed Claire in the direction of the stairs. Silver watched her leave and a serious expression came to his face. "We best be keepin' a sharp eye on this one, eh, morph?" He said, feeding the little blob a piece of bread. "We wouldn't want her strayin' inta' things she shouldn't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to tell me what you thought!


	3. Glorified babysitter

Up on deck, the crew prepared for takeoff. "Well my friend, are we ready to raise this creaking tub?" "My pleasure, Captain. All hands to stations!" At his command, the crew raced to their assigned places. "Loose all solar-sails!" With the sails absorbing sunlight, the ship raised into the air, and everyone began to float from the lack of gravity. "Mr. Zoff, engage artificial gravity." With eyeryone standing again, the Captain continued. "South by Southwest, Mr. Turnbuckle, heading 2-0-1." "Aye, Captain, 2-0-1." "Full speed, Mr. Arrow, if you please." "Take her away!" "Brace yourself, Doctor." She said. Delbert made a face. "[Mockingly] Brace yourself." And like that, they were off. The takeoff jerked the entire ship, and sent Delbert flying to the other end, while Amelia just stood there and smiled upon seeing him. Claire climbed up into the shrouds to get a better view of the Etherium, and was amazed when she saw a pod of Orcus Galacticus, which were bigger than The Legacy. "Whoa.." This was going to be a cool trip.   
Silver made his way up to the deck, and decided that this would be a good time to try and kiss up to the Captain. "Ah. 'tis a grand day for sailing, Captain. And look at you, you're as trim and bonnie as a sloop with new sails, and a fresh coat of paint." He removed his hat and took a bow. "Ah...Mr. Silver, just the man I was looking for. I need to speak with you. And you can keep that kind of flim-flammery for your spaceport floozies." Morph then turned into a small version of Captain Amelia, and shook his hips back and forth while he mimicked her in a mocking tone. "Spaceport floozy! Spaceport floozy!" Silver scooped him up in his hat and placed it back on his head. "Ye cut me to the quick, Captain. I speaks nothin' but me heart at all times." Silver felt his hat lift off his head, as Morph said, "Nothin' but me heart." and he quickly placed it back down. Unamused, Amelia noticed Claire. "And um, by the way, isn't that your cabin girl...aimlessly footling about in those shrouds?" He turned and saw Claire messing around in the shrouds. "Eh-um--*sigh* A momentary abberation, Cap'n, soon to be addressed." "Good, meet me in my stateroom as soon as you've delt with it." Silver turned towards Claire and marched in her direction. "C-ster! I got two new friends I'd like you to meet." Claire hopped off the shrouds and onto the deck, looking around to see who he was refering to. "Say hello to Mr. mop, and Mrs. Bucket." He laughed, throwing the supplies at her. She rolled her eyes as she caught them effortlessly. "Gee....thanks." She muttered.   
*Knock knock* Silver tapped on the Captain's stateroom door. "Come in." Silver was a tad confused as to why he was summoned, and removed his hat as he approached her desk. "Cap'n?" "Mr. Silver, seeing as Ms. Hawkins will be spending most of her time with you in the galley, I'm assigning you with the task of keeping a close eye on her. You are to make sure that the crew doesn't touch her in any way." Silver's face dropped. "But Cap'n! I be a cook! Not some--some babysitter!" "Mr. Silver, I'm NOT asking. Now, you seem to be one of the crew that posses a higher intelligence, so I'm only going to say this once...Should anything happen to Ms. Hawkins, you will be held responsible, and there will be DIRE consequences. Am I understood?" Silver let out a sigh. "Aye, Cap'n." "Good, you are dismissed."   
Claire was swabbing the deck when she heard some of the crew whispering. Curious, she watched them from across the deck. One of them noticed her and nudged the others, causing them to stop their conversation. "What are you looking at, weirdo." Claire's eyebrow raised in confusion as the head of the alien that just insulted her, got up and crawled off of the body, and stood on it's own. Then the body opened its eyes and mouth. "Yeah...weirdo." 'That alien's head just sprouted legs and crawled off of its body...which is really another alien...and they're calling me a weirdo?' She thought to herself. Claire was going to move on, when she heard a hiss coming from above her. She looked up to see an angry spider-lobster-like alien, with huge yellow eyes, coming towards her. "Cabin girlsss shhoould learn to mind their own bussssinesss." He growled in a low voice. "Maybe you should take your own advice." She shot back. The alien's temper rose as he grabbed Claire by the collar of her shirt and lifted her off the ground. "Mmaybe your eearsss don't work sssoo well." He said, getting in Claire's face. "Ugh, when was the last time you brushed your teeth?!" She shouted, jerking her nose away from his vile breath. "Wwhy you impudent little--" He lifted her up higher and slammed her back against the main-mast. After a second, some of the crew gathered around and started to cheer. He got an evil grin on his face as he lifted his sharp pincher claw up to her throat, and snapped it in a threatening manner. "Any last words, cabin girl?" Just when Claire was getting ready for the worst, a clamp closed on his arm, pulling it away from her neck. Claire was somewhat surprised when she followed the clamp and it led to Silver, who was holding a perp in his other hand. "Mr. Scroop." He said, taking a bite of the fruit. "You ever see what happens to a fresh perp...when ya squeeze real hard?" Silver twisted Scroop's arm and closed the clamp, crushing his arm. Scroop yelped in pain, and dropped Claire to the ground. Everything became quiet when Mr. Arrow spoke. "What's all this then? You know the rules. There'll be no brawling on this ship." The crew all lined up. "Aye, aye, sir." They said in unison. "Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage." He bent down and stared Scroop in the eyes. "Am I clear, Mr. Scroop?" Scroop growled and stared back, but quickly became submissive when he saw Silver's red cyborg eye glaring at him. "Transsparently." Following an intense moment of silence, everybody, except Claire and Silver dispersed. "Well done, Mr. Arrow, sir! A tight ship's a happy ship, sir!" He saluted. Then, he angrily picked up the mop and pointed to it. "C-ster, I gave you a job." "Yeah, and I was doing it, until that bug thing-" "Belay that! Now, I want this deck swabbed spotless..." He shoved the mop into her hand. "...And heaven help ya if I come back and it's not done. Morph? Keep an eye on this lass...and let me know if there be any more distractions." "Ok, aye-aye." Morph chirped. Morph saluted Silver, and then made his eyes triple in size as he watched Claire.   
Silver went and met the crew down in the galley. "So, we're all here then?" The crew didn't utter a word as Silver walked into the middle of them. "Now, if ye pardon my plain speakin', gentlemen...are you all..." Silver's eye turned red as he turned his hand into a sword and swung it around at his crew. "...STARK-RAVIN', TOTALLY BLINKIN' DAFT?!" Every member of the crew shook with fear. "After all me finagling getting us hired as an upstanding crew...you want to blow the whole mutiny before it's time?" "The girl wass sssniffing about." Scroop defended. "You just stick to the plan, ya bug-brained twit...as for the girl, I'll run her so ragged, she won't have time to think."   
Claire was almost done with the deck, when Silver came up with a pot of scraps. "Well, t'ank heavens for little miracles. Up here for an hour, and the decks still in one piece." He joked, dumping the scraps over the side of the ship. Claire looked at him and remembered what he did earlier. "Hey, um-about earlier...thanks." "Didn't yer pap ever teach you ta pick yer fights a bit more carefully?" Claire shifted her gaze to the floor and continued mopping. "Yer father not the teachin' sort?" "No...he was more the 'taking off and never coming back' sort." She turned her back to him. "Oh.." Silver walked over to where she was and rested his arms on the railing. "Sorry, lass." "Hey, it's no big deal..." She choked out. "...I'm doin' just fine." "Is t'at so? Well, since the Captain has put you under my charge, like it or not, I'll be poundin' a few skills into that thick head of yours to keep you out of trouble." He said poking her forehead. "What?!" "From now on, I'm not letting you out of me sight." "Don't you dare-" "You won't so much as eat, sleep, or scratch your back without my say-so." "Don't do me any favors!" "Oh, you can be sure of that, my lass. You can be sure of that."


	4. Something unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is pretty short.

Claire felt like the chores she was assigned would never end, anything and everything that could possibly be done on a ship was given to her as a chore, and when she finished them all, Silver somehow managed to always have more. Her usual chores included swabbing the deck, scrubbing the deck with a brush, cleaning the crew's quarters, scraping space-barnacles off of the hull, cleaning the bathrooms, and washing dishes after meals. When she wasn't doing various jobs, Silver either taught her new things, or had her help him in the kitchen, which she didn't mind. She had already learned a few things, including how to tie up a boat and how to secure a lifeline. In spite of how hard Silver was on Claire, the two of them grew closer as the weeks passed.  
Claire headed down to the galley. "Hey Silver, I finished my chores." "This early?" He cocked a brow in disbelief. "Yup, check 'em yourself if you don't believe me." She sassed. "T'ain't got time to check 'em, I'll take yer word for it. But, just know you'll be in a world o' trouble if they ain't done. Since ye have some free time, would ye mind helpin' me with breakfast?" "Oh, uh..sure. What are we making?" "Bonzabeast bacon, french-toast, lunar eclipses, and some perp juice." "Sounds easy enough, what do you want me to do?" "Well, I haven't taught ya anything new for a while, How about I teach ya how ta' slice a bonzabeast?" "Yeah, okay." Silver handed Claire a cleaver, then brought out two slabs of meat, as big as she was, and placed one in front of each of them. "Start from the top, an' work yer way down." Silver started slicing through the bonzabeast so quickly that Claire couldn't catch how he was doing it, and just stared at her meat and cleaver. Silver saw her and gave a chuckle. "Here..." Claire straightened up a bit when she saw him move towards her. She felt a shiver go up her spine when Silver came up behind her, pressing his belly up against her back. He then wrappped his arms around her and took hold of her hands. "...like this." She tensed up. Silver leaned in to look over her shoulder, and whispered in her ear. "Relax, lass." As if she had no contol of herself, every strained muscle in her body loosened at his command. "T'at's better." The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she could feel his warm breath caress her skin. Completely zoned out, Claire didn't even notice that the two of them were cutting the meat, the only thing she could pay attention to was her intense feelings of twitter-pation. Silver loosened his grip on her hands, letting her take more control as they sliced the meat, until eventually she was cutting it on her own, without him moving his hands. Claire got shivers as Silver slowly and gently slid his hands up her arms until they were on her shoulders. He took a step back, removing his hands from her, and continued with his own cooking. She was dazed as her thoughts were racing, wondering if what just happened meant anything, or if she was simply over-thinking things.  
The room was silent as the two finished making the food, and stayed that way until she was setting the table. "T'anks for da' help." "Oh, um..y-yeah. No problem. I'm gonna go give the Captain and first mate their morning tea." Claire took the tea and went up the stairs, stopping at the top to catch her breath. She then looked back and tried not to smile when her heart skipped a beat as she caught a glimpse of Silver's shadow.


	5. All good things must come to an end

Ever since that one day in the kitchen, Silver and Claire had been a lot more flirty with one another...when nobody was around, of course. When she wasn't doing chores, Claire found herself spending more and more of her free time with him, talking, flirting, teasing, and learning everything she possibly could from him. The two of them were leaning up against the railing, staring into the etherium. "Hey, C-ster, I have some'tin' else I would like ta' teach ya. Come with me to the hangar bay." Claire follwed him into the bay and waited for instructions. Silver started to untie one of the skiffs, and pointed to the rope on the other side. "Go untie that one, while I take care of dis' one." Claire lept over the open hangar door and untied the rope, allowing the boat to float down a little. "So, that was easy...umm, is that all?" "O'course not! Hop in." Claire, not scared, took a step back from the boat and looked at Silver. "I can't." "And why da' devil not?" Silver questioned, putting his hands on his hips. "I have so many things that I still need to...I don't have time. I was already pushing it by star-gazing earlier." "But, wouldn't ya' like to go star-gazing somewhere where you can touch the stars?" "Well...obviously! But Captain Amelia said..." "Ah! Forget about the Captain. She put you under my charge, now get in the boat." He demanded, pointing to the skiff. Seeing that he wasn't going to let this go, Claire gave a playful glare, then a defiant smile and took another step away from Silver. "Why don't you..." And another step. "...make me!" "Well..." Looking down, Silver stepped towards Claire. Claire's smile grew larger, as her heart started racing with excitement and anticipation. The closer he came, the harder her heart pumped. "...Since ye asked so nicely." He teased as he scooped her up in his arms and threw her over his shoulder. "AAHH! SILVER!" She laughed. He made his way to the small boat, pinning Claire to his shoulder with his flesh arm. She didn't bother fighting him, for two reasons. First, there was no point. He was so much stronger than she was, she could barely move as it was. Second, she kind of....liked where she was at that moment.  
Silver jumped into the boat, but left Claire on his shoulder for a minute, before he slowly put her down, letting his hands linger on her waist for a second. "Now that yer here..." He smirked at Claire. "...I can teach ya' how to fly a skiff." Silver sat down on the left side of the controls, while Claire sat on the right. It didn't take long for Claire to catch on to what Silver was explaining, and before he could utter another word, she shoved the controls forward and sent the boat soaring through the etherium. "WOAH-OOHH!" Claire couldn't help but laugh when she saw silver grab his tricorn to keep it from flying off his head. She was having the time of her life. Once Silver adjusted himself to the speed of the skiff, he grinned at the sight of the huge smile on Claire's face. She looked so beautiful with the wind blowing through her golden hair, and that determined look she gets in her eyes. Claire saw a comet and moved the skiff so it was right next to the tail, then, without warning, she put the two of them into the dust-tail of the comet. The dust felt cool to the touch, and gave off a wet sensation when it blew through their hair. Claire started to ride the tail, and spun the skiff in circles and loops until she was close enough to feel the comet. She then slipped out of the dust and continued to explore the vast space.   
Time had passed so quickly for the pair, and they didn't return to The Legacy until it was dark. As they pulled the skiff back up with ropes, Silver started to chuckle. "Oh, C-ster. If I could maneuver a skiff like that when I was your age, they'd be bowin' in the streets when I walked by today." Silver finished tying up his half of the skiff, and he plopped down one of the seats in the boat. "Oh, I don't know. They weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home." Claire sat down on the opposite side, facing him. Silver pulled out a piece of cloth, and wiped the leftover wet dust from his face. "Whew." "But I'm gonna change all that." "Are ya now? How so?" Claire thought about the treasure and grinned. "I-uh-I got some plans." "Well, I hope they work out for ya'." He pulled his cyborg leg up, placing on the seat across from his, and tried to tighten a loose nut with little success. A concerned Morph watched him, then turned into a wrench. "Oh, thank you, Morphy." Silver grabbed Morph and tightened the nut on his leg. Claire looked at his cyborg parts, and then his organic parts. "So-uh, how'd that happen anyways?" Silver opened and closed his cyborg hand, as if he was trying to remember what it was like before he became a cyborg. "You give up a few t'ings, chasing a dream." He answered, staring off into his hand. "Was it worth it?" "Heh. I'm hoping it is, C-ster..." Silver stood up and moved over to where Claire was, and sat next to her, resting his arm around her. "...I most surely am." He laid his head back and put his hat over his eyes. Right as Claire was gaining the courage to rest her head on him, the ship jerked forward, knocking them both to the floor.


	6. Supernova

After seeing that Claire was okay, Silver ran up to the deck to see what was going on. Claire followed him, but stopped when she saw the look on his face. "What da' devil?" "What's going on?" She asked with concern. "Good heavens. The star Pelusa, it's gone supernova!" Delbert shouted, as if to answer their question. Captain Amelia quickly took charge of the situation, bringing order back to her fussed crew. "Evasive action, Mr. Turnbuckle!" "Aye-Aye, Captain." At her command, Turnbuckle steered the ship away from the star, pushing the thrusters to their limit. Then, Mr. Arrow took his place as second in command. "All hands, fasten your lifelines!" Claire, Silver, and the rest of the crew, ran to the main-mast and tied their assigned lifeline around themselves, then continued to anxiously await their next order. The star's condition worsened and sent small pieces of rock tearing through the sails. "Mr. Arrow, secure those sails!" "Secure all sails!" In the blink of an eye, the crew climbed up the shrouds. Silver and Claire were securing the ropes, when a small rock hit his cyborg hand. "AAHHG!" He screamed in pain and was knocked off, falling towards the endless etherium. "SILVER!" Claire lept and grabbed his lifeline. She wrapped it behind her back, and, with all her might, yanked on the rope. While she was pulling, the rope started to slip across her back, leaving a hot burn. Claire was so pumped with adrenalin, that she didn't notice the burn, her only focus was to help Silver. Silver's hand popped up over the edge and grabbed hold of the wood, where he continued to pull himself up the rest of the way. "Thanks, lass." Just when Claire and Silver caught their breath, they looked up to see a giant, molten rock, bigger than the ship, whirling towards them. Claire was terrified, and didn't know what to do, so she just glanced to Silver. She looked back to the rock when she saw the Confused look on his face. She joined in his confusion when the debris started to retreat backwards. "Capteen! Ze' star!" Delbert examined the star and his face dropped. "It's devolving into a-a black hole!" The ship continued to be hit by explosive waves. "Blast these waves! They're so deucedly erratic!" "No, Captain. They're not erratic at all. There'll be one more in precisely 40 seconds. Followed by the biggest magilla of them all." "Of course, brilliant, Doctor! We'll ride that last magilla out of here!" Mr. Arrow positioned himself in the view of the Captain. "All sails secured, Captain." "Good man! Now, release them immediately!" He got a confused look on his face, but remembered who he was working for. "Aye, Captain. You heard her, men. Unfurl those sails." This, of course, wasn't said without some complaint from the crew. Claire was about to climb back up with the others, when Amelia stopped her. "Ms. Hawkins, make sure all lifelines are secured good and tight." "Aye-Aye, Captain." Claire ran over to the mainmast and tugged on each of the ropes, making sure all of them were secure. "Lifelines secured, Captain." "Very good." "Captain, the last wave, here it comes!" "Hold on to your lifelines, this is gonna be a bumpy ride!" Everyone braced themselves the best they could, as The Legacy fell into the black abyss. Claire held on to the mast and closed her eyes, overwhelmed with fear. But she was slightly comforted when she felt Silver's body press up against hers, as he wrapped his arms around her in a protective way, and held onto the mast with all his strength.   
The ship fell silent. No one made a sound. Everybodies minds were blank. Suddenly, the black hole gave off the biggest explosion yet, and sent the ship straight up. Everyone, except for Silver and Claire, was being thrown about the ship, rolling from side-to-side. The light from the explosion filled the solar-sails, and carried them to safety. Silver left his eyes shut, until he heard the crew cheering and laughing, causing him to lift his head and open his eyes. Claire only opened her eyes when she felt Silver loose his embrace. "Well, I must congratulate you, Mr. Silver. It seems your cabin-girl..." Silver nudged Claire. "...did a bang up job..." She returned the favor, only a little harder. "...with those life-lines." Silver took his huge hand and shoved Claire, getting a chuckle out of her. "All hands accounted for, Mr. Arrow? Mr. Arrow." The crew looked towards the other end of the ship. where they saw Scroop walking to the Captain with his head hung. "I'm afraid, Mr. Arrow has been lost..." He handed the Captain Mr. Arrow's hat, "...His lifeline was not secured." and then shot Claire a dirty look. Claire was instantly filled with guilt when she saw the shattered expression on the Captain's face. "No, I-I checked them all." She ran over to the main-mast and saw Mr. Arrow's missing lifeline. "I-I did...they were secure..I swear." Captain Amelia glared at Claire with disappointment. Silver looked at Scroop and could feel himself becoming angry when he saw the devious smile on his face. "Mr. Arrow was a...ahem. Fine spacer. Finer than most of us could ever hope to be..." Amelia started to choke up. "...But, he knew the risks, as do we all. Resume your posts, we carry on." Claire couldn't think, and ran as she was overcome by a mix of so many emotions. All she knew was that she didn't want to be trapped under the hate filled eyes of the crew any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very new at writing fanfiction, so any and all helpful criticism is gladly accepted! Please tell me what you think!!


End file.
